I Love You
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: Summer of my German Soldier Alternative ending. Anton doesn't die and Patty goes with him. R&R! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_[Summer of my German Soldier Alt. ending. Anton doesn't die and Patty goes with him. _

I saw or felt it coming – my chin tilted up as my eyes closed. Then our lips touched, lingered together briefly before going their own separate ways. When I opened my eyes Anton was gone. For a moment I stood there, lips tingling and heart racing. Then I realised what I felt was real and I couldn't let this chance slip away. I scooted down and out into the moonlit yard. Grabbing my bags from the grass I raced through the darkness towards the train tracks. I saw Anton's silhouette up ahead as he swiftly crept through the grass. Silently I ran after him and paused several feet away, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

I thought of my father's face and hesitated, knowing that one more step forward and I'd never know whether I could become good enough for him. But then I remembered Anton coming out of hiding, risking everything to protect me from my father's beating. My mind was made up and I bolted forwards.

"Anton!" I called and I saw him spin around in fright. I stopped in front of him and saw confusion in his eyes.

"Patty, what are you doing?" he hissed. "You have to go back."

"Never," I said forcefully and saw his eyebrows fly up in surprise. "I'm coming with you Anton, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"P.B., it will be far too dangerous," he said firmly. "I thought I made it clear that I want you to be safe."

"Anton," I said, more calmly than I thought I could manage. "You saw my father's beating. I've had worse, and many times too. You honestly think I'll be safe living with him?"

I watched Anton's face and could see all sorts of thoughts running through his mind. Then, so small I might have imagined it, he inclined his head in a gentle nod and turned, walking steadily towards the tracks. I took a deep breath and followed, terrified that he'd change his mind and tell me to go back. Then he surprised me by reaching down and taking my bag, carrying it for me like a true gentleman.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but it had to have been almost an hour since we'd leapt onto the moving train and not one word had been spoken in all that time. The silence was starting to worry me.

"Anton?" I whispered, sidling closer to him. His eyes were closed and I wondered for a moment if he were asleep.

"Mmm?"

"Where will we go?"

"I do not know P.B.," he said with eyes still closed. "But if you want to go home, it is not too late. It's never too late."

"You are my home," I said softly and at that he opened his eyes, looking at me carefully with a small frown.

"P.B. I cannot promise you that we will be able to find a house, be safe, comfortable, any of that. We are on the run. But I can promise you that wherever we end up, whatever situation we are in, I will do all I can to protect you."

"Anton," I said softly. "I… Thankyou."

"No, thank_you_, Patty Bergen."

His words gave me confidence; the way he said my name with such love and affection. I drew in a deep breath and smiled at him. "Anton, I love you."

He gazed deeply into my eyes and I felt as though he was staring right into my soul. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I love you too P.B.," he said, placing his arm around my shoulders and drawing me in closer to him. I snuggled into his warmth and smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

After a moment Anton shifted slightly and tilted my head up to look at him. Warmth spread through my body like fire as, for the second time that night, I felt Anton's lips on mine and this time he let it continue. The lonely sound of the train's whistle blew through the night air, and at last I was content, safe in Anton's embrace. I may never know my father's love, but now I knew the feeling of true, undying love. At last we broke apart and I sighed happily.

"Anton?"

"Yes, Patty?"

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

He smiled down at me reassuringly. "Yes Patty, we're going to be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this but thanks to DiamondSkin I've been inspired to write more

**A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this but thanks to DiamondSkin I've been inspired to write more. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Two.**

Even in wartime the security in this country wasn't up to scratch. We'd jumped off the train before it reached the next stop and read in the paper's the next day that it had been searched. It was thrilling. We'd train hopped and scabbed lifts during the nights and even made it across the Mason-Dixon Line. Anton hadn't kissed me since that night on the train but I wasn't worried.

We'd met some really lovely people along the way and they'd helped us out a lot. I did most of the talking so they didn't usually realise Anton was German but occasionally we found someone who didn't care and helped us out, giving us bread or somewhere to sleep. One night we were staying in a warm barn belonging to an old man and his wife who realised Anton was a German immediately. I'll never know how, but they protested that they were too old to care and said we could stay as long as we liked.

"Anton," I said, breaking the silence as we lay in the warm straw. "You know how on the train that night you kissed me and said you loved me? Did you really mean it?"

Anton didn't answer at first but eventually raised his head to look at me. His eyes had a curious expression in them, almost as though they were burning with some unknown emotion. "Patty, I meant it when I said I love you. It just might not be in the way you think."

"Oh."

"There are different types of love, and it was a mistake for me to tell you that without explaining it first. I don't love you how a boy loves a girl, or how a man loves his wife. I don't love you as a family member or a friend. I love you how a man loves a girl when he knows he can't yet."

"What do you mean?" I was confused. This was making no sense to me at all.

"You are only a child. A young girl. True, you are much more intelligent and mature than other girls your age but the fact still remains. One day I will love you as a man loves a woman, but not yet."

"So you'll never kiss me again?" I asked, panicking, as I sat up. Anton drew his eyes away.

"Not now, P.B. Not until you are older."

"How old?" I demanded. "Fourteen? That's two whole years away! Oh please Anton, don't make me wait until I'm a grown up. It's not fair!"

"No Patty," he said sadly. "It's not fair. But I will not give you an age. I will wait until I can see it in you that you are old enough for a kiss. But please, do try to understand what I mean when I say that you are not ready."

I turned away and sulked. This was not how it was meant to be. Secretly I'd been hoping that after the war was over we could go back to his hometown and meet his family, and perhaps even get married. Maybe I'd misread all the signs and he'd never even loved me! Perhaps I'd just made him feel awkward and he only said it so as not to hurt my feelings? No, I couldn't think like that. I must do what he says and try to understand.

"I will," I whispered, concentrating on mangling a piece of straw. I felt Anton glance up and knew his eyes were boring into me.

"You will what?" he asked softly, although I think he already knew.

"I will try. I'll try to understand everything you say, because you are my teacher and my best friend. I'll always try Anton, I promise."

"No matter how hard things get?"

"No matter how hard."

At last I brought my eyes up to meet Anton's and I saw him smiling. It was a sad smile, which confused me, but it was also full of pride and I grinned back at him. That was our last night in that barn because the next day we felt it was time to move on again, to lessen the risk of being caught. We thanked the old couple the next morning and they supplied us with bread and cheese. We didn't tell them where we were going because secretly we didn't even know. We'd figure it out as we went along.

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

Things were getting harder. There were soldiers everywhere lately and the local papers were reporting sightings of us almost daily. The police were convinced that Anton was holding me captive and using me as a hostage. They suggested all sorts of horrible things he might be doing to me and awful ways of treating me; all because he was German and I was Jewish. This is what the world had come to. Two people could no longer be friends, because of their differing heritage. According to Hitler I was scum, yet according to Roosevelt that's what Anton was. Why?

We scrounged old newspapers from the rubbish bins because it was too dangerous to buy them, plus we hardly had any money. Only enough for food when we couldn't scavenge or steal. It was a windy day in the middle of fall when we found a newspaper lying on the ground, its pages torn from the breeze. It was a copy of the _Memphis Commercial Appeal_. I picked it up and stared in wonder at the front page and the astonishing headline: CONFUSION SURROUNDING DISAPPEARANCE OF GIRL, 12.

Anton read over my shoulder, just as shocked as I was. My eyes kept flicking back to the photo as I read the article. My school photo from last year.

_The father of missing girl Patricia Bergen, 12, of Jenkinsville, Arkansas, has made a desperate plea for his daughter's safe return. Harry Bergen has made an official plea to escaped Nazi Frederick Anton Reiker to bring his little girl home safely and to 'see justice'. However, some may argue that the girl is safe and well, and better off with Reiker. The Bergen family's housekeeper, Ruth __Jackson, says that the young girl wasn't very happy at home. _

'_That little girl never had friends to play with and her daddy didn't pay any attention. Now he's going around asking for her back, I'm surprised he even missed her. That man she's with, he was good to her. She was kind and helped him survive, and to me that's humanity, not being a traitor to your country. What is this country good for anyway, if it's a crime to help another person live?'_

I was too shocked to read anymore and handed the paper over to Anton. He raised his eyebrows whilst skimming over the rest of the article and I stole a last peek. What I saw made my jaw drop again. The writer of the article was Charlene Madlee! That nice lady who had taken me into the POW camp and had said I had the aptitude to be a reporter. She was writing stories about me and, unlike most reporters, she was giving both sides of the story. She was giving the truth! She had actually put in Ruth's statement. Hardly anyone would print something a black person had said! Good, wonderful Charlene!

"Anton, can you believe it?" I demanded excitedly. "It's brilliant! Fantastic! Oh, it's the best feeling in the world!"

"P.B., hush," Anton said, grabbing my hand. "You didn't read the rest of the article."

"What's it say?" I asked, my heart sinking slightly.

"Your father argued that no matter what, a girl's place is with her family. He says you need education, and you won't get that 'on the run with some arrogant, murderous Nazi'."

"But you're not murderous!" I protested. "Or arrogant."

Anton smirked. "That could be debatable. But nevertheless he is right on one count. You do need education."

"I'm getting it with you. You're my teacher, remember?"

"Ah, but he means formal education. In a school. I haven't got the time or resources to teach you sums, spelling, history while we're on the run and hiding. The kind of teacher I am is the one who teaches you life lessons as we go."

"I understand. But I don't have trouble with spelling, and I don't need sums because I don't want to work in a bank. I know some stuff about history but schools don't teach you much."

"Oh?"

"All we learn is American history, and it's always the American side of things. It's always how the Americans suffered, or how we beat other countries. We never learn German history, or what happened to others. We never learn how America played a part in the start of wars, it's always everybody else's fault."

"Maybe one day that might change."

"I hope so. But for now my hair is blowing into a real mess; can we go somewhere?"

"Of course." Like the gentleman he was, Anton led me away to find shelter from the chilly breeze. No matter how cold the weather got, I knew I'd stay warm inside for a while now. Ruth was sticking up for me and Charlene was on my side too, printing the truth behind the story. The future was looking bright.

**A/N: Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will be much longer and quite different… This one is basically just a filler for what happens next

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will be much longer and quite different… This one is basically just a filler for what happens next. **

**Chapter Four. **

We'd had quite a close call the week before. We'd been sitting on a park bench in a small town when the police had walked past. One of them had stared at us for a moment, confusion in his eyes as though wondering where he knew us from. He'd moved on though without asking so he obviously hadn't worked it out and we got out of there pretty quickly. Things were getting dangerous and we had to be more careful. Who knew how long it would be until the war was over?

"Anton," I said one day. "I know I shouldn't question the future but do you think that one day, when the war is over, you'll love me enough to marry me?"

"I…" Anton was clearly taken aback by my question and fumbled around for words for a moment. "Patty, this is war and we are on the run. We are supposed to be enemies. How can I ever answer that? We can never know what the future may hold. Anything could happen, P.B."

"Don't talk like that," I said firmly. "We're gonna survive the war and they'll realise you're a good person. We'll be free. What happens then? Will you love me?"

"Patricia Bergen," Anton snapped and my jaw dropped. "Do not ask me these questions or I will leave you stranded here all alone and never come back for you."

"That's a lie," I shouted before bursting into tears. How could my wonderful Anton speak to me like that? I didn't understand.

"You are just a child," he said sharply, standing up and glaring at me. "You do not understand any of this. Never ask me that again, Patty. I meant what I said."

I turned away from him and sobbed, unable to face the stranger Anton had become. What had I done? I'd turned him into an uncaring monster. All because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut. I continued to cry and then something magical happened. He held me. Anton took me into his arms and simply held me. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me close to his chest.

I immediately stopped sobbing and sniffled for a moment, before leaning into him and enjoying the warmth. Being held by Anton was the most perfect, safe feeling in the world and I sighed a sigh of pure content. He continued to hold me close before finally speaking softly.

"You're the only girl I'll ever love, Patty," he said. "But I told you some time ago. You mustn't try to be older than you are. I cannot love you now. I cannot kiss you now. I can hold you and be a friend, but you mustn't push for things that are far away. Please try to live in the present and do not plan so far ahead."

"You don't think we'll die before I'm old enough, do you?" I asked quietly and he gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I certainly hope not, P.B. But, if ever we are in real danger, I will do all I can to protect you. I'd do anything not to give you up but if it means you'll be safe…"

"Anton," I interrupted in a superior tone. "Do not plan so far ahead. Try to live in the present."

"You, Patty Bergen, are what is known as a smart-aleck."

I giggled into his shoulder and he laughed along with me.

"I want to be a walrus," I said, pulling a goofy face and Anton nearly fell over laughing. We'd found an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere and were planning to stay for a few nights. We'd managed to find something to eat and it was warm inside the shed so I was acting quite crazy from the pure joy of being comfortable at last. We giggled hysterically, pulling silly faces at each other and telling bad jokes and it was marvellous. I hadn't felt this happy and light in quite some time, if ever, and I was almost high from it.

"Teach me to speak German," I demanded quite suddenly once we'd sobered up from the laughing fits.

"What would you like to say?" Anton asked and I shrugged.

"Anything and everything."

"Patty, I can't teach you the whole language in one night! Let's start with something simple. Words and phrases, perhaps small sentences."

"But I want to know everything!"

"Sometimes you act as though you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, _Liebling_," Anton said with a small smile.

"What's that mean?" I asked and Anton laughed.

"You are the most demanding young lady I have ever encountered. But I simply adore you for it."

"Thank you," I said with a wide grin and Anton shook his head in amusement before pulling me into his arms for a cuddle.

"Teach me to say 'thank you' in German," I said, before adding "Please".

"_Danke_," said Anton obligingly.

"_Danke_," I repeated. "_Danke_, Anton."

"For what, Patty?"

"For being you. For being there. For everything. I can't even put it into words, but _Danke_. Just… Thank you Anton."

He smiled at me so tenderly that I thought I might cry. Everything was so quiet and I felt my heart breaking as I realised how much I truly loved him. He was all I ever wanted and I had to show him that somehow. He'd turned my life around and shown me love when my parents had never even thought about it. This man was my saviour, and I knew I'd repay him one day.

**TBC…**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, last chapter I said Ruth's last name was Jackson

**A/N: Sorry, last chapter I said Ruth's last name was Jackson. Thanks to ****Yva J. for pointing out that it is actually Hughes, so sorry for that mistake. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I've got a bit of a cliff-hanger in it so read on!**

**Chapter Five. **

All I could hear was bangs and shouts, muffled by the rapid beating of my own heart, thudding away in my chest. My stomach was knotted and I bit my lip until it was almost bleeding, biting against the tears threatening to escape from my eyes. There was a stifled yell of pain and a horrified gasp, followed by the sounds of a body dropping to the ground.

"Private," a gruff voice commanded. "Search the building and shoot on sight."

"Yessir."

I heard the door creak open and gritted my teeth, listening to the echoing footfalls of the soldier as he cautiously walked down the length of the shed, pausing here and there, turning things over and rummaging around. What seemed like hours later but must have been only moments he was joined by another two soldiers who assisted him in the search.

I almost gasped aloud as something touched my hand before I realised that it was only Anton, reaching out to hold my hand and squeeze it reassuringly. We couldn't see each other in the dark, but I smiled anyway, hoping he could feel it. We couldn't move because although this was the perfect hiding place we had no room to budge. It was pure luck that we'd managed to squeeze ourselves into the wall cavity. No one would think to look inside a wall.

"No one here, sir," a male voice said after what seemed like a lifetime. I didn't dare even breathe. After a pause the gruff voice began barking orders.

"Jensen, Andrews, outside."

I heard the footsteps retreating but Anton held tightly to my hand and I sensed that the man in charge hadn't left yet. I was right.

"Reiker, if you're in here, come out now," the man ordered. "Let the girl go safely, and give yourself up. The consequences will not be so severe if you come out immediately."

I dug my nails into Anton's palm, hoping to express that he must stay here and not reveal himself. He didn't move.

"You've made your choice, Reiker. The whole country is after you and we have intelligence that you have been sighted in this area. I hope, for your own sake, that you give up this charade now."

The silence stretched out in a long, deafening and nauseating wave before us until at last we heard the scrape of the soldier's boots as he turned around and retreated. I couldn't even breathe and we stayed like that until darkness fell before finally emerging, as quiet as mice.

I didn't sleep that night. I'm not sure whether it was because of the freezing cold ground, out in the open, or the image of the kind man's beaten and bruised body lying outside his shed. His kindness in housing us had been repaid with a brutal beating that left him lying there, bleeding and in pain, without the strength to stand. Anton and I had helped haul him back to his house and doing our best for him, before leaving. There were no words for our gratitude, so we'd just smiled and hoped he could see it in our eyes. Courage is what that man showed; he'd housed us when he knew the risks, and even though he got violently beaten he still insisted that he hadn't seen us. That's what I call a hero.

It kept me awake most of the night, but I must have drifted off a few times because I became convinced that I was back at home in my nice, safe, warm bed before jolting back into reality. Anton didn't sleep. I could tell because his breathing wasn't slow and regular, like a sleeping person's is. Plus he kept fidgeting. I didn't know whether to say something to him or not, but I couldn't think of what. Even if I knew what to say I probably couldn't find the right words, so I just stayed quiet.

The next morning was very awkward. I couldn't stop shivering and my head felt rather strange, almost like it was filled with cotton wool. Anton and I barely spoke, but he gave me his coat to wear. I still didn't warm up and Anton was starting to worry; I could see it in his eyes. Not long after that I started sniffling.

"We'll have to do something," Anton said with a sigh. "You could be coming down with anything and I want to get you treatment."

"It's just the sniffles," I assured him but he wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not risking your health, P.B."

"We're risking our lives every second of every day, and you're worrying about the sniffles?"

"Ah."

We sat for a moment and pondered this in silence. There'd been a lot of silence the past few days. At last Anton's tender voice broke through the tranquil quiet, reaching out to touch my hand as he spoke.

"Patty, if you are any worse tomorrow then I will have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Now don't get upset, but I'll send you away with the last of our money to see a doctor."

"But they'll recognise me! I won't be able to come back to you!"

Anton didn't say anything and I began to panic. He wasn't even looking at me, just staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face. Sometimes he was impossible to read.

"Anton! You can't do this to me, please!"

"Patty, hush. How many times have I told you? I'll do anything to protect you. Now please, stop shouting. Sound travels."

I was feeling quite hysterical but kept it inside, determined to prove that I was grown up enough to deal with these things. I knew I wasn't. We sat still, glaring at the ground, and at first I thought I was imagining it. Gradually it became clearer and louder and I whipped around to face Anton in horror.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

Footsteps. People walking through the trees, the dry leaves crunching beneath their feet. We were going to be found! Anton grabbed my hand and we did a running crouch into a cluster of bushes, before dropping to the ground and peering through. The sight before me made my blood run cold. Two policemen and a tall man… So familiar… So horrifically familiar… My father.

**TBC…**

**Ha! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six. **

There he was, walking through the trees, dark eyes scanning the ground for any sign of… me? My father was on a search, and he was accompanied by two police officers in uniform. What was he doing here? He couldn't possibly be looking for me, could he? Was what the officer said the previous day true? Had we been sighted in the area? I could imagine all the American troops being called in to search for us. Would they give us both the death sentence? They would Anton, surely. And me? I was a traitor to my country. Yes, I could be shot for that.

I turned to Anton and saw the panic on his face. I opened my mouth to whisper reassurances but he clamped his hand over my mouth. I could see thoughts running through his mind and almost hear his brain whirring. We couldn't move because the ground was covered in crunchy leaves that would rustle loudly underfoot. But if we didn't move then we'd no doubt be found and captured. It was a vicious paradox that we couldn't escape. Anton had better think of something quick.

I watched in fear as my father and the police officers stomped around, pausing here and there to peer at various things. Once or twice I swear my father was staring straight at me but then he turned away. Eventually they moved on but Anton and I stayed where we were, frozen and silent, for some time. At last Anton stood up cautiously and gazed around, before helping me to my feet.

"They could still be nearby," he whispered to me. "And there could be more of them."

"What do we do?" I asked quietly. "Where can we go?"

"Nowhere," Anton answered with a helpless shrug. "Unless I give myself up…"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you _want_ to be caught," I said moodily, folding my arms across my chest. Anton just shook his head in exasperation.

"If only I had a gun or a large knife," he mused.

"What?" I demanded. "Why?"

"Well if we could sneak to the edge of the forest and get near houses I could hold you hostage. We could hold up a house and send the occupants out onto the street."

"And what would that achieve?"

"Well I could announce that I've got you with me and if they looked through the windows they could see the weapon and know it was true. I could tell them that if they came in I would kill you."

"I still don't see the point, Anton."

"We've got no idea how long we'll last out here, but if I did that then at least we could hold them off for a few hours before they forced their way in anyway."

"Still don't get it."

"That would give me a few hours of control over them, and a few hours to thank you for being such a wonderful friend and so much more to me."

"Anton…"

"Patty, you don't honestly think we can survive this?"

"No, I don't think we can. I know we can. Because I believe in you, Anton. I trust you with my life."

"Thank you. I need this."

"Need what?"

"You to say the right things at the right time. I'd stopped believing in myself, but knowing you've put your trust and belief in me makes me remember that I have a responsibility. I have to remain strong, for both of us. Come, let's escape!"

"Where will we go?" I asked excitedly as we ran in the opposite direction to where my father and the police had gone. Anton grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind him, running faster.

"I don't know," he laughed, and I laughed too as the wind whipped my hair back. I felt so free.

We ran until we were exhausted, and then ran some more. Eventually we reached the edge of the forest and saw the small town before us. We decided to wait until nightfall to sneak through and find a way to flee. I'm not sure exactly when I realised we were going to die but it was sometime around sunset. I got this awful mixed feeling of dread and of being watched, and tapped Anton on the shoulder. He turned to give me a quizzical expression but the tears in my eyes stopped him from even speaking.

"Please tell me its okay," I managed at last, the words coming out in a broken whisper.

Anton took me into his arms and stroked my hair, hushing me. He didn't tell me it was okay. He could feel it too.

"When will it be over?" I whispered into his chest. I could feel his heart beating. It was a small comfort somehow.

"It will never be over, P.B."

I tried not to cry. This was the worst feeling ever; knowing something dreadful was going to happen but unsure of when. The waiting. It's always the waiting that's the worst bit.

"Patty," Anton whispered at last. "Stay right here. I'm going to have a look around."

"No," I said quietly, a sob escaping. "Stay with me. Please."

"I can't. I need to see…"

"Anton, don't walk away from me. Please, after all we've been through. Just please tell me you'll stay."

"I'd stay if I could," he whispered, standing up. "But I have to think about you. If saving you sends me to Heaven then that is the way it will have to be."

"I can't take this," I sobbed. "I want to die. I want to die, Anton. With you."

"No."

It was as simple as that; the teacher spoke and the student listened. The teacher gave an instruction and the student obeyed. Always. And as simple as that, Anton walked away. And I let him.

**TBC…**

**Do you hate me? Review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven. **

I regretted it almost immediately. How could I have been stupid enough to just let him wander off when I could feel eyes on us, when I knew we were going to die? I didn't want to die alone. I froze as I heard it. Guns cocking and rapid talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying; I had to get closer. My heart was pounding as I rose to my feet and inched along.

There he was, my darling Anton, with a gun against his head. And the man holding it was none other than my father. Why, oh why? The two policemen just stood there and smirked, not trying to stop him. Why? For a moment I hoped that my father would say it was for me.

"You took my daughter away from me," I imagined him saying. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been? How incomplete our lives have been without our Patty at home?"

But I knew this was only childish fantasy. My father didn't care. It was because Anton was German, and this gave my father a chance to be recognised. A few small moments of fame because a dangerous Nazi had kidnapped his daughter. He didn't really care about me; he only cared about the attention it brought him. He probably wouldn't even be worried if I'd run off with a nice, normal Jewish man. It's just because Anton is German. What was this world coming to? I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't we all just be friends? Why couldn't we all be happy? What did war ever achieve?

"Where is she?!" my father snarled, bringing me back to reality. The voices were raised now so I could hear clearly. "What have you done with my daughter, you filth?"

"Mr Bergen," Anton said calmly yet loudly. "I can assure you that your daughter is quite safe, but I will not reveal her whereabouts."

"She's my daughter, dammit! Tell me where she is!"

"If she is your daughter, if you care so much, would you ever beat her? Answer me that, Mr Bergen."

My father was clearly shocked; I could see the expression on his face from here. "I… How could even suggest… I'd never!"

"Mr Bergen, with all due respect, which is very little, I've seen the marks."

"Marks?" My father had turned an interesting shade of crimson. "What marks?"

"Where you've hit her. Where your belt has hit her. The marks where you hurt your own daughter, Patricia Ann Bergen. If you are so worried about her, sir, why don't you ask yourself: was she really kidnapped? Or did she run away? What was she running from?"

The late afternoon sunlight glinted off the beads of sweat that were forming on my father's upper lip. He cleared his throat and shifted, slackening his grip on the gun ever so slightly, barely noticeable.

"And what," Anton continued, "could possibly possess a child to run away from home? To run away from Daddy? What could have made her so unhappy that she went on a desperate search for love?"

And that's when I realised. All I'd ever wanted was love. Every lie I told, every silly thing I'd said, was all in desperation for some love, for some attention. I just wanted to be cared for, it's all I wanted. To feel warm arms around me, someone telling me I'm their world.

"I'm gonna blast your brains out."

My father's icy cold voice rang out, sending shivers down my spine. Anton didn't seem perturbed at all.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, softer this time. "All it takes is a little remorse. Lives can be changed, lives can be saved, if only we could learn to regret."

"Don't talk to me about regret, boy!" my father shouted, waving the gun around for emphasis before resting it back against Anton's temple.

"But why? Nobody ever talks about the things that really matter. Did you ever tell Patty that you love her?"

"Of course I did."

I couldn't remember when.

"When?" Anton asked the question as though he could read my mind.

"The day that little girl was born I took her and held her in my arms, and I can't describe the pride I felt at that moment. I love her, and I told her so as I held her and rocked her in my arms."

This was a side to my father I'd never seen before. There was something in his voice, some strangled emotion, and I noticed how his hand shook as he tried to hold the gun still.

"I love her," he whispered and then, almost like a miracle, a tiny glistening tear worked itself from my father's hard eyes and trickled down his cheek. How I longed to jump from my hiding place, wipe that tear away and tell my father that I loved him too. Then I'd throw my arms around his neck and everything would be okay. We'd be the happy family I'd always dreamed of, and Anton could stay with us too. I'd get to see Ruth again, and little Sharon. Even my mother would be pleased to see me again.

"Please," my father said, his voice cracking. "Tell me where my little girl is."

"I'm sorry," Anton said, after a moment of hesitation. "But that is a journey you have to take on your own."

And with that my father seemed to shrink. His arm dropped to his side and all the fight went out of him. Silent tears coursed down his face and he turned away. The two policemen seemed confused and came towards him, but he simply shook his head.

"So do we arrest him, sir?" one of them asked my father. "We can find a way to get information outta him."

"Let him go," my father said quietly. "We haven't seen him."

"But…"

"Do as I say! If there's any chance my daughter is still alive then I know he'll look after her. I don't know how I can let a Nazi go, or what's happened to change me, but if that darned housekeeper Ruth says he can be trusted then I'd best believe it. She makes the best griddlecakes…"

And he walked away. I don't know how long we stayed there for, silent and unmoving, but finally the sun began to set, casting golden light across our faces, and Anton came back to me.

**TBC…**

**You didn't really think I'd kill Anton, did you? Pretty please review, because the more reviews I get the faster I write more chapters!! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter sort of aims to show the different feelings and interpretations of a few characters

**A/N: This chapter sort of aims to show the different feelings and interpretations of a few characters. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and I'll update quicker!**

**Chapter Eight. **

I lay there that night, still, unmoving, melting into the ground. I wanted to disappear; to become one with this dreadful world and to hide from everything, everyone. My father… I could still see the tears in his cold eyes. I'd never have imagined him crying, not for me. Not after the times he'd beaten me and made me feel worthless. All sorts of feelings and emotions were chasing themselves around in my mind and I couldn't make sense of things. How did I feel? What did I want? What could I have and how would it affect those around me?

I just honestly didn't know what to think… How to feel… It was all too much for one girl to handle. My father; did he truly love me or was it just for show? Were those emotions, those tears, genuine? How could I ever know, unless I go back? But then what would happen to Anton? Would he be shown any compassion once I was back safely? Perhaps it was best to wait until the war was over… But how long would it last? Oh, it was all so stupid and frustrating… I wanted to cry. But I didn't.

Anton lay there that night, still, unmoving, melting into the ground. He wanted to disappear; to become one with this dreadful world and to hide from everything, everyone. But he couldn't. That was just wishful thinking. No, he had to be sensible about all of this. Harry Bergen was a strange man, almost impossible to read, yet at the same time like an open book. Anton could clearly remember hearing him crying, repeating that no one loved him, after one of the beatings he'd unleashed upon poor Patty. That had most definitely been genuine; but what about this time?

Anton sighed; it was so difficult to judge. He still couldn't believe he had remained so calm. Oh yes, he had been utterly terrified. Who wouldn't be, with a loaded gun held to their head? But how he had managed to uphold the calm, undaunted act was still a mystery even unto him. He sighed again; this was proving to be an unfathomable situation and it was doing his head in with all the concentration. Perhaps he should get some sleep instead.

Harry Bergen lay there that night, still, unmoving, melting into the bed. He wanted to disappear; to become one with this dreadful world and to hide from everything, everyone. He couldn't quite gather his thoughts or feelings about the day; everything was too mixed up. His wife, Pearl, lay there snoring softly beside him and he felt a wave of anger and regret. Things had been so wonderful between them in the early days, so promising. But the damned woman had too much spirit of her own, egged on by her damned mother. The two of them together were the worst; they seemed to think they had rights. Women these days should know their place.

He sighed and turned over, away from the woman he'd loved. He still loved her, he supposed, but things hadn't turned out the way they were meant to. They never did. He and Pearl had had all sorts of plans. When Patty had come along he'd been so thrilled; what had gone wrong? She'd been like her mother, and her grandmother. She'd had spirit, and too much of it. She didn't want to listen to him, she disobeyed him. She had a mind of her own, that girl. It's what frustrated him most in a woman, but somehow, secretly, he admired it too.

And then that blasted fellow, Reiker, had been cool as a cucumber while he'd been trying with all his might not to let his darn hands shake. That's what had put him off most; how Reiker could have been so calm. It was almost as though he'd known he wasn't going to shoot… But that's impossible; Harry hadn't even realised himself until he'd dropped the gun.

Ruth lay there that night, fidgeting, moving, rolling around in the bed. She wanted to find Patty; to know she was okay and bring her safely back to everything, everyone. She'd known something was wrong ever since Mr Bergen got back, face as red as a ripe tomato and muttering incoherent nonsense. Something about Patty. When she'd pressed he'd snapped, and when she asked about Patty he yelled. He said he didn't know a thing. She didn't believe him. He'd seen her, or at least seen Anton. But he must have seen both of them… Anton wouldn't have left Patty, unless… No. She was fine. Patty had to be alive and well, she was only thinking the worst. How foolish of her.

Oh, but she was so worried. She thought of that little girl as her own, loved her like her own child Robert. If anything had happened, she'd never forgive herself. She shouldn't have allowed Anton to stay at all. It was all so, so foolish. She prayed that both Anton and Patty were safe, together somewhere.

I shuddered as something soft brushed against my hand. I twitched it away, only to feel it clamp down. I gasped and tried to jump up, but dropped back down in relief when I saw it was only Anton, taking hold of my hand in his own. His honest blue eyes met mine and he lifted my hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against my cold fingers. I shivered slightly, unable to tear my gaze away from his. I was hypnotised, seeing things in his eyes I'd never seen before, or even imagined.

"Patty," he whispered, kissing my hand again. "I don't know what I can say to you."

"Why do you need to say anything?" I whispered back, unsure of what was happening.

"I nearly died today, and I know you witnessed it. It must be so hard for you, seeing your own father holding a gun to the head of someone you care about."

I nodded and he continued, speaking in gentle hushed tones.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you must have thought or how you felt, so I do not know what I can say to make you feel better."

"You make me feel better." As soon as the words were out I realised it was true. He was my saviour.

Anton smiled sadly at me. "Patty, I know they say to live in the present. Especially when there is a war on, such as now, I should not wait to tell you something so important but I have to."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Patty, I have to tell you something tomorrow," Anton said with such seriousness that I couldn't suppress a small shudder. "But for now, get some sleep. What will happen, will happen. Goodnight, _Liebling_."

**TBC…**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the second last chapter, but I've already written the last one, ready to post in a couple of days

**A/N: This is the second last chapter, but I've already written the last one, ready to post in a couple of days. Review and it'll be quicker!**

**Chapter Nine. **

I woke up early, eager to know what Anton had to tell me. He slept on for a while, and I didn't wake him as I knew he was exhausted. When at last he finally woke up I didn't want to pester him, so I bit my lip against the questions and followed him as we packed up and set off. I realised we were heading back the way we'd come and I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Anton, why are we going back?" I demanded.

"Because there's nowhere to go in that direction," he said, gesturing behind us. "I made a miscalculation. We are going back this way and then heading a different way."

He sounded extremely vague and didn't give me a proper idea of where we were heading.

"But where are we actually going?" I asked.

"A little town I know of," he said. "I know some people there who are very caring and considerate. It will be safe there."

"What's the town called?"

"I can't recall the name, but it is a very small town."

I was satisfied with that explanation and smiled happily at him, trotting alongside to keep up with his long, brisk strides. We must be trying to get there before nightfall if we were walking so fast. Of course we naturally didn't make it by the time the sun had set, so Anton made us keep walking in the dark. At last, when it was about midnight, he settled us down and I immediately fell asleep. We were up and walking again very early the next morning and I felt as though I hadn't slept a wink.

"Slave driver," I muttered jokingly under my breath as Anton told me to keep up, and he smiled at me.

We walked for hours and my legs were aching, before finally Anton said we could stop for the rest of the day and night. Unfortunately my legs were still sore the next day, but we couldn't waste more time. Just because two cops and my father had let us go didn't mean the rest of the country had forgotten about us. The hunt was still on for the dangerous Nazi and his hostage.

After several days of walking I realised that I'd forgotten; Anton was meant to tell me something. When I asked him about it he just waved his hand dismissively and announced that it wasn't important just at this moment. I pointed out that he'd made it clear how important it was at the time, but still he hushed me and continued walking. Men made absolutely no sense, I decided. They were odd and somewhat foolish, and I'd do better to ignore them in future. Of course I knew that would never happen.

"Aaaanton," I whined as we finally settled down one night, "my feet hurt and I swear I'm getting bunions. I don't want to walk any more."

"I warned you when you first came along," he said quite calmly. "It was never going to be easy."

"But Anton," I protested, "I'm getting bunions!"

"Mmm."

"Bunions!"

"No need to shout! I heard you the first time, P.B."

"Oh."

We sat there in companionable silence, me rubbing my aching feet and Anton fiddling with a blade of grass. At last I decided to ask him again.

"Anton, what was it that you wanted to tell me? You said it was important."

"I made a mistake Patty, as everyone does. I thought it was the right time, but I realised it was only my emotions getting in the way. I'm sorry."

I think I knew what he meant, but I decided not to say anything. I didn't want him to think I was childish or impatient. I could wait until the right time, no worries. The war couldn't last much longer… it had already been going for several years…

"Would you like something?"

His question startled me and it took me a moment to recover. "Something for what?"

"Your bunions," he said, as though it were obvious. "We could find a stream for you to soak your feet in."

"Oh, no, thank you," I said, thoroughly amused for some reason. "I'll be okay."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

And so we sat, Anton humming a slow, melodic tune, and I continued to rub my feet, feeling somewhat content. We had a delicious soup made from wild mushrooms that night and I devoured it hungrily, savouring every last drop and spent the following ten minutes licking my lips to steal the last of the flavour.

We had a fantastic sleep that night, our bellies full of warm soup, and the next say we set off with renewed vigour and energy, thoroughly motivated. We travelled on for days, weeks, before finally reaching a small town that felt vaguely familiar. Anton clasped my hand in his own and dragged me quickly through the streets, finding somewhere to hide. I was convinced that several people had recognised us, but Anton didn't seem to care.

**TBC…**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here it is; the last chapter

**A/N: Here it is; the last chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. I might consider doing a sort of sequel in the future at some point, but I can't say for sure. **

**By the way, for those of you who don't know, **_**Liebling**_** means 'beloved'. **

**Chapter Ten.**

I couldn't understand why Anton was walking us both down the streets in an attempt to find a hiding place. Normally we'd keep to the shadows, but he was just hurriedly marching through the streets, not seeming to notice all the people around. It was like he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice or care. Suddenly I realised why I recognised this little town; it was the town right next to Jenkinsville. We'd taken a direct route back to Arkansas and I hadn't even noticed. Or maybe I had, somewhere in the back of my mind, but chosen to trust Anton rather than question him.

Finally he pulled me into a small alleyway and before I could think I reached up and slapped him across the face. I glared at him whilst breathing heavily, despising him for doing this to me. I could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes, knowing I'd worked out his little plan.

"You bastard," I hissed, not caring what words I used. I hated him.

"Patty," he said quietly. "Please listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you," I said in an icy voice. I didn't shout, because I knew my words would have more affect if I remained calm. "You're a liar. You tricked me."

"I had to."

"That's not true. You had a choice. You always have a choice in life, Anton."

"This is hardly life," he scoffed bitterly. "This is death."

"What…"

"We've been hiding for months, Patty. No more. I can't deal with this any longer. I'm taking you home and giving myself up."

"You are not," I said firmly.

"Patty, you wouldn't understand," he said, eyes and voice filled with hurt and regret. "You are just a child. I have to protect you."

"No," I said. "I'm not a child anymore, Anton. I've grown up a lot since I've been with you and I've learnt a lot. One thing I know is that you can't turn yourself in. You can't give up now, Anton. Please don't give up."

"Patty," he said, and I saw tears in his eyes. "Please… You have been so brave, so strong. I don't know if I can…"

"Anton… for me."

"I…" his voice cracked with emotion and I knew he was breaking down. I couldn't let him. He'd been my rock, my hero, and now it was my turn to be the same for him.

"Anton," I said, trying to fight back my own tears as I held his hands in mine. "You must fight. You must survive. You have to go on, without me."

He was definitely crying now, trying to suppress the sobs but unable to hide the tears that trailed down his beautiful face, leaking from his bright blue eyes. Somehow we both knew that I had to go home. It was time.

"Anton, you will always, always, be in my heart. I could never forget you, even if I tried."

"And I could never forget you either, P.B," he said tearfully. "Everything you've done for me…"

"Go and be safe, Anton."

"And you too, my beautiful _Liebling_."

"But what was it you wanted to tell me? The important thing?"

"You must know."

"Tell me anyway. I just want to hear you say it."

And so he said it. Gripping my hands tightly, tears dripping from his eyes, he told me.

"Patricia Ann Bergen, I love you."

And then he kissed me, softly, quickly, on the lips and he left. Exactly as it had happened last time, except this time he wasn't running to catch a train, and I wasn't the foolish child who ran after him.

"Anton," I called out and he turned around. "I love you too."

He smiled that beautiful smile at me, flashing his perfect white teeth, and was gone. How long I stood there for I wasn't sure, but at last I sighed. Somehow I knew he'd survive, he'd be safe, and one day I'd find him again. One day when I was older. Then who knows what might happen? But for now, it was time to go home.

**A/N: There we go! A huge, big massive thank you to those of you who reviewed, and I hope you'll review one last time to tell me what you thought! **

**Also, Yva J. is writing an absolutely brilliant story that follows Patty in the future as she tries to find Anton again. It is really good, so please have a look and review it! It deserves way more attention than it's getting. **

**Once again, thank you for sticking with this story and please let me know what you thought! Xoxo! **


End file.
